Somewhere in the Spiral
by Stormyfalcon
Summary: Iridan doesn't know how to fight. She's never held a sword before or tried to block something with a shield. Instead, she likes to write things. When the captain of the Starseekers, Chase Nightingale, invites her to join his crew, she finds herself plunged into an adventure she'd never have dreamed of having.
1. Chapter 1

_"What would you say if I asked you to... join us?"_

_"Join a group of pirates? Are you serious?"_

_"We're not just pirates. We're more than that. We're a family. You're a part of that, too."_

_"But I don't know how to fight or anything."_

_"You can write, can't you?"_

_"Sure I can. I don't see how that helps."_

_"You'll keep a record of everything that happens. Besides, you won't be alone. Harmony doesn't know much in the way of fighting, either."_

_"Ok, then... I'll tag along."_

_"Great! Welcome to the Starseekers, Iridan..."_

I blinked open my eyes, hearing the now-regular creaks of the Swift Voyager as it sailed along the skyway. By habit, or perhaps just because I wanted to, I reached over and picked up my notebook and quill pen, wanting to write down something, anything.

I opened up the book to the first blank page I could find and started writing.

_November 30, 2013. Somewhere in the Spiral. _The words came easily, as they always did. I paused for a moment to get more ink before I continued writing.

_Today Keira says she's going to teach me how to fight like a pirate. Needless to say, I'm not too excited._

I paused, my quill pen hovering over the page, before continuing again.

_I had that dream last night again. The one where I first joined the Starseekers. I've been having it every night or so. I wonder if it means something..._

Just then a voice came from the upper deck. "Iridan? Are you down there?" It only took a couple moments for me to realize it was Harmony. The small thirteen year old jumped down the stairs, taking them four at a time.

"I'm here, Harmony. What is it?" I replied. Was Keira ready already?

"Sabrina says it's breakfast time, and if you're not awake and outside in five minutes she'll serve the food without you." Harmony sighed. "Chase caught the fish himself."

"Ok. Tell them I'll be there in a moment." I nodded.

Harmony smiled. "Sure! See you soon, Iridan!" she said cheerfully, skipping up the stairs.

I turned back to the unfinished writing on the page.

_Harmony says it's breakfast time. I'll have to write more later._

_-Iridan Silver_

I finished writing a hurried ending and quickly closed the notebook, bringing it up with me.

I'd just have to see how the day went.


	2. Chapter 2

What Chase had said about the Starseekers being family was true in many ways. Most obviously, we were all cousins, but we also stuck together. Sometimes in more ways than one.

Harmony had told me the story of how the Starseekers had rescued Keira when the Armada had captured her. It was a pretty exciting story, but sadly my best friend on the _Swift Voyager_ had not taken part in it.

The bold and daring rescue had taken place shortly before Harmony and I had joined.

Not that I would have been much use - unless you needed someone who could flourish a feather pen with ease. What use is that during a fight, anyway?

Breakfast didn't last very long. I ate as fast as I could before abandoning the table to climb up to the crow's nest.

Once I had situated myself up there, I took a long look out across the horizon. This had been my favorite place in the ship ever since I'd joined.

It was the one place that really made the _Swift Voyager_ feel like home.

I spotted our next destination in the distance. It was a tiny island out in the middle of almost nowhere, but the water moles that lived there were supposedly very friendly.

Rapa Nui, I think it was called.

"Iridan! Why did you just abandon breakfast like that?" the stern but still kind voice of Keira Fairlead rang up to me. I looked downwards to see her, almost sixteen and six feet tall, holding onto her feathered staff with one hand. She practiced magic, and for all I knew casting spells was a whole lot easier than sword fighting. However, Keira knew it all.

"I wanted to come up here. You know how nice it is up here." I replied, scrambling down the rigging to land beside my cousin, notebook and feather pen both held in my mouth. I took them out, holding one in each hand. "Should I bring my notebook?"

Keira snorted. "I suggest you put it back. You're not going to need to write to win a fight."


	3. Chapter 3

After carefully hiding my writing supplies away where I had slept every night for the past week, it was a short dash up the stairs and back to the deck. Keira was there, waiting impatiently, with Harmony looking around cheerfully next to her.

"At long last!" Keira exclaimed. "Here - catch this." she added, tossing a shield at me. I caught it with an 'oof' of surprise, stumbling backwards a few steps.

"Do I have to use a shield? I think I'd be better with just a sword. Maybe two, for extra safety." I stuttered, my arms trembling with the weight of the huge wooden shield. After another second, I dropped it, and it rolled unceremoniously to one side of the _Swift Voyager_.

"Fine. If that's what you want. There's a few over here." Keira sighed, pointing one hand over at a few crates. Not looking forward to having to choose, I stepped over to the crates and lifted the lid of the first one. The first two swords I saw caught my eye.

They were both small and compact, more like daggers than actual swords, but they looked light enough. When I picked them up, I felt pretty confident about myself - or at least more than I had been that morning.

"Ok." I nodded, turning back to Keira and Harmony with a sword in each hand. "What's Harmony using?"

"Harmony says she wants to be a musketeer." Keira sighed. "I made her take a sword, too."

When I thought about it, the idea of Harmony being a musketeer wasn't that bad. From the week I'd known her, she had a keen eye for details.

"So... how do we start?" I asked.

"You'll see." Keira smiled slyly. "It'll be fun - that's all I'm going to tell you."


End file.
